Butterfly Caught By Spider (UNDER MAJOR EDITING)
by bruegrimm72
Summary: Naomi was a very shy girl. But she frequently got outstanding results in examinations at school. During her first year in high school, her examination results drew Makoto's attention. Being someone who was not good at socializing, Naomi didn't recognize him. What will happen when Naomi was being targeted by a sadistic Makoto?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I MEET A SPIDER**

There stood out a young black hair female in front of Kirisaki Daichi High. Her sky blue orbs watched the school surroundings. She had her waist length hair tied with red ribbon in ponytail.

It was her first day of high school from today. She wanted to go to the other school, but her parents decided to enroll her to this school because her brother went here and it was a great school. Although their fee was high, she was a clever girl, so it was no waste to spend money on great high school.

However, she did not like it. None of her friends went to that school because of it bad reputation in basketball. No familiar face had been seen. Now, she has to make new friends, which are her weakness. She was a shy and quiet girl with a small body. Her parents trusted her brother to take a good care of her in high school.

But now, her brother had already leaved her without a single trace.

She ascended the stairway on her way to her classroom in second floor. She felt uneasy when she about to reached the floor. A board that wrote '1-A' could be seen near the end of stair.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone with tall body in front of the class' door. She did not fall but felt a bit dizzy from that sudden hit. She raised her head up to meet a pair of greyish brown eyes. She backed a little and bows to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Her voice stuttered.

He still looks at her. She could hear chuckles, he was not alone. Maybe this was what she felt uneasy for.

"I just think we need to find a junior as our new toy and now we found a Barbie doll," said the greyish brown eyes. He had almost shoulder length black hair.

His mischievous smile made back part of her neck hair straight up. Her eyes widen in shocked with his statement.

"But… Can you go easy on her?" She knew the voice owner. "She's my younger sister," said the dead eyes and followed by "What?" from the others.

"Impossible. You two don't look alike," said a male with hair covered his eyes unbelieves with the dead eyes words.

"Huh! Who care about that? Her brother told us to go easy on her but not prevent us to let his little sister be our toy. We had got permission." The leader said sarcastically that made her gulped.

She looked towards her brother. No response. Was that as 'yes' for them to bully her? Not like they got a good relation with her brother at home. He usually locked himself in his room and never let anyone in except for their parents. Her brother only talked to her when needed. Their parents had trusted her brother to take care of her in school, but now, her brother let his friends to bully her.

"It's not like you'll die anyway, Naomi," he said with deadpan voice. He is a terrible brother.

The bell rang signaled them to go in to their class. The group of males started to leave her. However, the leader leaned to her left ear and whispered, "Hanamiya Makoto. Better remember it. We'll meet again." And then, he went away upstairs with the others to their class.

Naomi sighed in relief. Did he just tell her his name? She felt not safe anymore, maybe a little. Her brother wouldn't be that bad to let anyone to hurt her right?

* * *

*Time skipped

The school had end. Naomi went to her locker and suddenly someone grabbed her by her waist and threw her on a shoulder.

"Let me-" She wanted to scream but that mysterious man had covered her mouth with a cloth. She kept struggle but that man was stronger than her.

Later, she had been placed on the floor gently. She could watch a few guys were practiced basketball. She never watched peoples playing basketball before, even her brother joined basketball club.

"I got her as you commanded," said a familiar voice from behind her, Kojiro Furihashi.

She never thought her own brother would help someone to kidnap his own sister. She felt like she wanted to cry right now.

The males that met her before stopped while the others continued their practiced. They came near both of them. The leader, Hanamiya Makoto went near to her and low down his body so their height almost same.

"W-What do you want?" asked Naomi a bit scared. Her voice sounded like a whisper but Makoto still could hear her.

"No need to scare, shorty. It's not like I'll devour you. I just need someone to do a little work for me." He had his mischievous smile on his face. It's only made Naomi felt uncomfortable.

"What is it, s-senpai?" She could not read his mind from his eyes.

He leaned closely to her face. His breath touched her skin that sent shiver through her spine.

"Kojiro told me that you're a pretty clever girl, so I had decided to use your cleverness in our basketball, as our manager."

"What?" She could not believe her ears. They kidnapped her just to make her their manager. But she still had a problem with that. It was boys' basketball club, not girls.

"Don't make me repeat myself, shorty. Whether you like it or not, you had no choice," said Makoto sarcastically.

She blushed when realized their face was so close from each other. Then she talked again, "But senpai, I had-"

Makoto cut her sentences, "Join in cheerleader club? OMG! Your good brain didn't suit the club." He said with a chuckle. "I had scared them of so they'll let you join us. It's better than that show off stupid club."

"I don't like the way you scare her," said Kojiro suddenly after saw her younger sister looked uncomfortable with Makoto way of talk.

"Did you just act as a responsible big brother now? Haha…" said Kazuya with a laugh escaped his mouth.

Really? Her brother still wants to safe her.

"Sure, I'm not. Don't be stupid." Those words snapped her thought. She really wanted to cry right now from her brother words.

"I don't want her to faint here. She has phobia with males she just met, especially taller man," stated Kojiro without a single worry.

Makoto straighten up his body and gazed down on Naomi with a smirk on his face. She felt dizzy.

He let out a chuckle. "Just that? You may better get used with us immediately because you have to meet us every day from now on, shorty."

Everything was turned black. Now, her school life just started to get worst. Once the butterfly has been trapped in spider's web, it could not escape anymore.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction. I'm not really expert in writing but I love to write story that come out of my mind. I'll appreciate it if you leave any review about the story.**

**Sorry for grammar mistake and incorrect spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - HIDDEN FEELING**

Kojiro caught her small figure before it reaches the floor. Through the sudden touch, he could felt her heart beats slow down to its normal beats because of her unconsciousness.

"You get me in trouble," stated Kojiro with monotone voice.

"Huh. Whatever." Makoto turned his back and went back from where he came from to continue their practice followed by the others, except Kojiro.

He carried her small body and laid her down on the nearest bench. Then, he walked away to join their practice.

* * *

*At night*

After had dinner with family, Naomi went to her room to do her homework. Silent filled her bedroom as she tried to finish her homework, to sleep earlier. She was too tired for the first day in the high school.

Many things happened in one day. But the ones that always in her mind was her brother's friend that called Hanamiya. He frightened her, he had some aura that mad her felt trapped. She never feels that kind of feeling before, even with other man.

Knock Knock

Someone knocked her bedroom door. The door opened and revealed a black haired lady behind the door, her mother.

"Mum, do you need any help?" asked Naomi with soft voice. She looked towards her mother.

"Nothing. I just want to hear a story about your new experience in high school," said her mother cheerfully. She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Naomi put her pen down on the desk. She turned the chair to face her mother.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Naomi."

"No-no. I just finish it," said Naomi with a smile.

Her mother expression turned worry. "Good. I'm here because I want to know how you fainted at school. I almost get my heart drop when I opened the door and saw you been carried by Kojiro. What's going on?"

She did not know how to tell her mother. Should she tell that her brother and his friends was the cause of her unconsciousness? She did not want to blame her brother, not that they hurt her. All she knew was that she been forced to go to the gym to meet Makoto and then everything went black. 'Why I have a phobia? Can't I live normally?' though Naomi.

"I met Kojiro's friend and fainted on the spot. My phobia causes trouble to me. Haha. I'm so weird." She fake laugh a little.

A small smile formed on her mother face. "You don't usually get faint easily; even you have that weird phobia of yours. He must be handsome," teased her mother. Naomi blushed.

"Mum! He's too scary. He looks like he wants to devour me."

Her mother laughed to see her daughter reaction. "Haha. Don't worry. I don't think he'll devour you or what, he's still a human even he's scary like you said."

"So, what club do you get in?" asked her mother curiously.

Naomi had her eyes stared on the floor. "I get in the same club with Kojiro, a basketball's club. I am their manager." Her words sounded heavy.

Her mother blinked. "Does not Kojiro's basketball club is all male?"

"Yea. Kojiro suggest me to join the club, so that he can easily to look after me." She lied.

"You're not a kid anymore."

"But I'm still a junior in high school."

"Alright. I only can hope that you'll not faint again like today. You should fight your phobia, or you'll stay single for lifelong. I really want to see you and your brother has your own family one day." She paused a while. "But I don't care if you have a boyfriend as long you know the limit. It's normal for teenager," teased her mother.

Naomi's face turned red as tomato. "Mum. I still need to study."

Her mother's hand stroke Naomi's head softly. "You're right. You need to study for a good future. But, don't forget to make good memories in your school. It'll be the best moments that you'll remember in the future."

'Wow. The meaning is so deep," though Naomi.

"You should have a great life," added her mother softly. Naomi could not see it, but she could felt from mother voice, it sounded sad.

"Are you alright, mum?" asked Naomi worry. She looked into her mother eyes, filled with a slight of sadness.

"Yes, I'm okay. You have school tomorrow. Sleep earlier." Her mother went to Naomi and kissed her forehead.

She walked towards the door. "Good night, Naomi."

"You too, mum."

Her mother walked out and closed the door.

Naomi lay on her bed and covered her body from her toes to her neck with a purple blanket. She turned off the light.

'Why she sounded sad?' though Naomi before drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

*At afternoon*

Naomi brushed off her though about her mother. She may heard it wrong. Her expression did not like that.

School went normally, and afternoon came. It's club activity time. She do not know how to confront with the basketball club members, especially the captain.

She was on her way to the gym through the back of school to make a long time to reach the gym. She walked slowly with her gaze on the ground. Her mind still kept thought on her mother's word last night.

"Don't waste my time. What do you want?"

That voice made her stopped on the spot. She raised her head and saw Makoto with an unknown girl. Immediately, she hid behind the nearest wall without thinking. Its mean dead, if Makoto saw her.

"I-I'm falling in love with you since the first time I met -"

"Get lost." Makoto cut her off. "I'm sick of this. Did girls always tell the same thing? You're just same as the others. Really annoying."

From where Naomi hid, she could heard a cry and footsteps of the girl, that girl ran away.

He can just apologies and reject that girl in good way, but he made the girl's heart broken. He's such an evil.

"That's not very evil. I can make more than that. I guess you had heard it all. You're naughty enough to hear it while hiding from me, shorty." said Makoto with boring tone from beside Naomi.

Naomi jumped a little. "I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to hear that. A-And I am on my way to the gym," her voice stuttered.

Makoto took a step forward Naomi backed, but her back already touched the wall. She did not dare to look at Makoto. There's something about him that made her uncomfortable whenever he was near. She wanted to escape, but her legs seem did not want to move.

Makoto let out an evil chuckle. "I like to see a weakling to fall in my webs, but you're different. You're quiet interesting for me to play with you more."

Naomi lowered her head. Her body shakes from fear that Makoto sent to her. He did this on purpose, though Naomi.

"Please… I beg to you, let me go…I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"Same for me. I don't start anything yet and you had scared to death. Such a coward." said Makoto sarcastically.

Makoto played with strand of her black hair. She felt dizzy and her face was hot. She could not take it any longer.

"What're you two doing?" Not far from they stood Kojiro with angry look when he saw the position that those two had.

"Nothing. Let's get to the gym." Makoto walked away from Naomi past Kojiro side.

Kojiro eyes still on Naomi. He signaled her to follow him.

* * *

**How the story? Let me know your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Jealous**

Naomi followed behind Kojiro without a word. His suddenly weird behaviour worries her.

They were behind the gym building now. Nobody here, except for this two. Silence filled the air. She curious with what words will escape from Kojiro. As always, Kojiro looks calmed as ever, but nobody knew what he feel right now.

A minute passed without a sound. Naomi started to ask him. "Is it something wrong?" asked Naomi softly.

His expression changed. "YES, really wrong." He sounded really unhappy, or angry.

"Don't let him do like that again. You never know what kind of man you're facing with. Stop goes near him WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU." He tried his best to control his emotion. But he failed at the last sentence.

Naomi could not believe to hear her brother said things like this. Not about the topic, but because her brother became protective towards her. He never had done that for long time, except when they were still in the kindergarten.

"Why?" She still worries about him.

"Hmm?"

"You never act like this before. Something bothered you?"

He could not think a word to answer her question. "Let's get to the gym. They're waiting for us." Kojiro leaved just like that leaving Naomi behind.

She wanted to know the answer. Think of the situation. Maybe this is not a good time to ask him. He may have a good reason for it.

* * *

*In the gym*

It had been 30 minutes of practice, and Naomi had to wait for them by watching the whole practice from a bench.

The team had end up their practice. They went to sit on the bench where Naomi had been. She went quickly brought them a bottle of water for each of them.

She brought a bottle to Kojiro and he accepted it. "Thanks." He said in whispered tone but she still could hear it. She gave a small smile to him.

"Hey, Hanamiya. It's been a long time since we go out together as a team. How about tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday." Kazuya suggest excitedly.

"I'm okay with it," replied Makoto.

"Me too," answered Kentaro.

"Me three," said Hiroshi.

"I'm not really sure." Everyone looked toward Kojiro, who gave a difference answer.

Makoto smirked as knowing why he did not want to go. Kojiro saw it on Makoto face and quickly looked to the others.

"Your brother doesn't want to. Will you go with us, Naomi-chan? I think Kojiro will never mind to let you go with us. It's day, not night." Makoto tried to invite her.

Naomi lowered her head. The word 'chan' made her blush. Never did he call her like that. Kojiro felt a slight of angry and jealously.

"I-I… don't know…" She blushed even harder. Makoto smirked to see her reaction towards his words.

Kojiro held his fists. Did actually he and Makoto have to be enemy now. Not that he deny it, but something really bothered him when he saw Makoto with Naomi.

"Aww~ Honestly, I really wanted to go out with you. But it seems you rather followed your brother. Good girl," said Makoto with a fake pouted tone. Her face turned as red as tomato.

Something does seem not right. "Are you two fighting or what?" Kazuya realized the tension between two of them. Silence filled the air. The atmosphere feels like dark aura.

"Majority of us agreed, so all of us have to go. It's that simple." Hiroshi said bluntly without thought the others emotions.

Silence a while.

Naomi looked up and smiles brightly. "I'll go! I don't have anything to do this weekend. So it'll be fun to go out with you all." She looked towards Kojiro. "You'll go too, right?"

He nor has any choice. It's decided. His jealously toward Makoto is filled inside him. He could not let something that he thought may happen. Never did he felt this way before, but of course he still respects Makoto as his captain. But this feeling of jealously just came without knowing after that incident behind the school building.

"Okay." Kojiro softly answered. She felt so happy to hear it.

"It's decided. We'll meet at the town on tomorrow. I'll text you all the place," Kazuya said happily with that trademark smile.

The horizon had turned orange. The moon will replace the sun in the night. They had to go back before it getting dark.

They packed their things and went back home at the same time.

* * *

**I know. It's too short.**

**Sorry for grammar mistake.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3.5 – Our Weekend**

Sky seemed very clear today. It was a perfect weather for going out. The boys already gathered near at the bus stop waiting for a bus to arrive.

Kazuya watched Kojiro that not talk a bit since he came. It bothered him when he recalled yesterday situation between him and Makoto. They might not really fond to each other like Kentaro with Makoto, since they cooperate well in game. Even that Kojiro always followed his order as he respect him as their captain, but something was wrong here. Makoto not realized it yet, maybe later, or he hid that feeling.

"I got no luck. I just thought that you'll bring her. She's cute~" Hiroshi told him. He got a little interest in her.

Kojiro glared at him. He didn't like it when somebody talks about his sister appearance, personality and simply said anything about her. She is his sister, but something felt wrong about it, something that he couldn't accept it.

Makoto smirked. "You should take care of her better." He looked at a stall near them.

Kojiro looked at also and noticed Naomi was trying to hide when she saw him. She looked scare, afraid of her brother will get angry at her.

He sighed."I get no choice then."

He called for her. Naomi walked toward him with her head down. She only received a glare from him.

"Chill down, Furuhashi. She comes here by her own. It's bad to let her go back alone right?" Makoto interrupted.

"A girl doesn't go out on weekend with a group of men. Don't you have any plan with your new friends in school?" Kojiro asked her. He didn't want her to be here. Not with them.

"I-I tried to start conversation with them but I stuttered when I started to begin and the boys scared me so I can't really talk with any of my classmates." She said without stop in a breath. Her eyes teary remembered her failure.

They looked at her pity.

"Her shyness is the level 99." Kentaro stated bluntly.

"But she's cute when she's shy! I'm okay with it." Hiroshi said excitedly happy to see her.

"Shut up before I kill you." Kojiro warned in response.

"You're siscon*, Kojiro." Kazuya teased.

Makoto stepped out standing in front her. His shadow surrounded her small figure.

"Since you're here, I want to do an experiment." He smiled mischievously looking down her. She gulped, not knowing what on his mind. He held her hand and dragged her with him. "Change the plan! Let's head over to other place."

Kazuya shrieked. "How about-"

Makoto paused a while and look back. "Don't you hear me, stupid? I've something more important thing to do than wandering around the town without a good point. Hurry up! Don't just stare there." He walked away still holding her hand. She couldn't let it go and been dragged by him.

Kojiro was in shocked that he couldn't react on his sudden plan. What his plan? He hope it not something that he'll hate.

* * *

There few children playing at the basketball street court. Makoto make them went out from there. Some of them whispery cursed him but he didn't mind it since he thought children were stupid. He took a basketball from one of the kids.

"Two-on-two." He announced. He let go of her.

"I'm with you. Furuhashi can be with Hara." Kentaro decided.

Hiroshi was so happy to stay outside of the court beside Naomi. Somehow, Naomi was uncomfortable with his interest towards her.

"What you do you want to do with this?" Kojiro asked the captain.

"Testing her eyes and mind. Do you know basketball's rules?" He looked at her.

"Kojiro plays basketball so I get interested with it until I watched his game in highschool. I know how you play. It really awful and you hurt them. Game should be for fun right?"

Makoto smirked to hear her answer. "Good. So you know the basic. We'll have a match. Whoever get first five point win. Use your eyes and mind when watching the game. I'll ask you a lot of question after this."

"Ah-wait! I don't understand!"

"Game start!" Hiroshi threw off the ball on the air as he commanded.

They started to catch the ball.

The game ended early unexpectedly. Hanamiya's team won, 5-2.

Naomi watched the whole game carefully and amazed with their ability. Each of them has different way of playing but she still couldn't understand what he wanted from her.

"Here the first question, shorty."

"Wait! Please explain it more details what I need to do. I don't know what you mean by using my eyes and mind."

"Wait for the question, shorty. In the game, who is the most catching attention?" He asked.

She instantly answered. "Of course it's you. Everyone knows you're one of the Uncrowned King and mostly you're the captain and coach of the team. It makes sense."

He chuckled. "You've nice reason there. Lastly just a simple question, how do you think of the team overall after watching the game?"

Naomi didn't know how to answer it. What she think about the team?

"Humans can't change drastically. The team has so much experience. Each of you has your own personality and technic. You can be a great team. But, why do you need to harm the other team? As the captain and coach, don't you think it just too much? What will you feel if your own team be done like that? Can't you just play the game without hurting anyone?"

Makoto widely smile on her answer. She just too interesting.

"I'll think of it." He lied, completely unserious about it. His eyes told her.

He threw the ball away since it's not his.

"Let's have a lunch. The game was pretty exhausted."

Kojiro watched over her. She had her head down, feeling disappointed for unable to make they realize their mistake. Her eyes teary but she tried best to hold it. She doesn't want to be called a cry-baby.

He rubbed her head softly. "Let's go. Don't give me any trouble for getting lost."

She nodded smile slightly.

* * *

They sat altogether in a fast food restaurant, Maji Burger.

"One of the things I want to do today. Lastly!" Kazuya confessed out happily.

"Just eat already! You attract too much attention." Hiroshi uneasy with all eyes that looking at them because of Kazuya's loud voice.

Hiroshi looked at Naomi. She only eating Kojiro's French fries that he get from the meal set and a milkshake.

"Furuhashi, you need to get her eat more. She's too small."

"I have. She doesn't want to." His glare told him to not always looking at his sister or you want to die.

"I'm fine with this. I'm not too hungry." Naomi smiled. Hiroshi melted with her sincere smile, he blushed.

Makoto get sick of this orange head. "Stop it. I want to puke looking you act shy over a girl." He straightforwardly said.

"Don't start the war here. I want to rest peacefully." Kentaro finished his meal early and decided to kill the time while waiting for them with sleeping.

* * *

**I just get a simple idea for the story. Hope you like it. In this chapter, I try to show how the team communicate with the OC. I don't know if it good.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – SPIDER IN TROUBLE**

SHRUSSH!

A splash of water poured onto Naomi's head as she entered a washroom. Her uniform completely soaked in wet. The water drops would not stop fell from her cloths. It left a pool of water under her feet.

She was completely in shocked, unable to response with the sudden situation. How could this happen to her?

"Hahaha!" There was somebody in the washroom. A group of girls laugh heartlessly in front her.

"Ops! Sorry. You're so ugly to be mistaken as a filthy cat." One of them came towards her, the leader. Naomi had met her before.

This situation reminds Naomi of something from her middle school life.

'No! No! This's bad.' Her mind kept saying the same words.

"Remember the scene you watched behind the school building?" The girl had an angry tone in her voice. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to hear that. I'm so sorry." Naomi apologized many times.

The girl chuckled. "Actually, I really don't care about that."

Naomi's mind told her to run away. As she turned back to the exit, the door been locked by somebody from outside. There were still three girls in the washroom.

Today is her worst day.

* * *

*Rooftop

The wind blew softly on the rooftop. It was so quiet here, and calm. A peacefully place to skip classes without be bother by anybody.

Here. The school's 'bad boy' laid lazily like nothing happens.

The teachers did not bother to talk about it anymore. As long as his grade do not turn bad or cause a big trouble to school.

"It's getting bored." He stood on his feet and went down stair.

Makoto was on the third floor. This place usually not has any people this time.

He saw a group of girls stood in front of the closed door, the washroom.

"Hey!" Makoto shouted to them.

They ran away as soon they saw Makoto. The door been leaving unlocked from outside. Curiosity made him felt like to look at what happen behind the door.

He though it as something unimportant and want to left that place.

"Stop it! Please!"

"Shut up!"

A loud voice came behind that door. He recognized one of those voices. The door locked from inside. He pushed the door, but it impossible.

"Damn!" He cursed.

Not thinking any further, he took a pace and pushed the door with a strong force with his right side.

The door opened forcefully.

"What are you doing to her?!" His blood almost exploded out as he saw it.

Kimiko, the girl that confessed to him before was recording a video with her phone. While the others held on Naomi and took off her uniform by force.

He grabbed the phone forcefully from her hand. The phone broken into pieces that he step on it. The memory card been flushed into the toilet.

"Hey! What have you done to my phone?" Kimiko shouted angrily.

What an annoying girly voice?

Makoto smirked. "I don't think you're blind. Leave now; before I break you like that phone." His smile did not suited his intimidate tone.

The girls quickly escaped from the washroom.

After the girls completely out of sight, Makoto approached Naomi that was sat on the floor. She hugged her own body to cover her body. Makoto took off his school's blazer and covered it around her.

Her body trembles because of the coldness from her wet cloths. She felt dizzy like the world around her was upside down.

"Hey! Wake up!" Makoto tried to make her stayed awake.

She could not stand it. She was so weak. Her eyes felt sleepy. The world around her turned dark.

"Hey! Naomi!" He worried now.

Something just starts to get worst.

"There he is. Please help Naomi, teacher."

He turned around and saw Kimiko came back with a female teacher.

"He told us to get away. But he caught Naomi. We're really afraid something bad will happen." She said with innocence face and tears on her eyes.

"No! It's a lie." Makoto wanted to explain but he been cut off.

"Shut up, Hanamiya! You've cause a lot of trouble to school, but we don't think you'll go this far. You'll be suspended for two weeks. This case will be decided on the next PTA meeting." The teacher said strictly. The teacher did not want to believe him.

Kimiko had more power than him.

Hiding behind the teacher, he could see an evil smile on that girl face.

* * *

Kazuya ran hurriedly from the corridor to his class. Kojiro and the others already sat in a group in the class. It was recess time.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hiroshi curiously.

Kazuya held on his knee. He was out of breath after running that faster.

"O-Okay… Firstly, we can't continue our plan for the next weekend." He stated with unsteady breath.

"Lucky me," Kojiro answered bluntly.

"That's not the problem."

"So, what is it?" Hiroshi asked. He really wanted to know what happened to make Kazuya like this.

Kazuya thought a while before spoke out. He worried something may be bad for someone.

"Hanamiya caught in a terrible incident. And your sister has been sending to the hospital."

Kojiro stood up from his sit. A loud sound of the chair could be heard a whole class. It attracted the other students' attention to them.

He grabbed Kazuya shirt. "What happen to her? Tell me!" His loud voice made Kazuya fear of him. In his eyes, there was only angriness now.

"Calm down, Kojiro. She's fine, only small injuries. There still no proof to tell if Hanamiya was the one who cause this. You need to stay calm." Kazuya raised up his hands for defenses if Kojiro turn out of control.

Kojiro let him go and hurriedly went out from the class.

"There'll be a war. I'm sure of it. Why did you tell him Hanamiya is a suspect? He'll get mad crazily." Hiroshi stated sweat dropped, he can't imagine those two fight.

"Do I tell him?" Kazuya questioned back.

"You just said it."

* * *

The incident has been a hot issue in the school. It spread so fast that expected.

Kojiro hurriedly went to the nearby hospital Naomi been taking to. His heartbeat was faster that usually. He so worried of her.

He went into her ward after asking from a nurse at the information counter.

"Naomi." He called her name as entered the ward.

A doctor and a nurse were check on his sister. His sudden appearance distracted the doctor.

"I'm sorry for disturbing." He was on the way out.

"No. It's okay. Are you her relation?" The doctor asked. It was female doctor.

"Yes. I'm her brother, Furuhashi Kojiro." Kojiro calmed a little.

"We need to talk about her. Please come to my office."

Kojiro followed the doctor as she went out from the ward.

* * *

*Doctor's office

"Well. She's fine. But there is something I want to tell you." The doctor started their conversation.

"Just tell me." Kojiro calmly stated.

"I can say that your sister has many bruises that may be from the bully. This may be her first time because there is no old bruise. That's it I can only say," explain the doctor.

"What? Who did this?"

"I don't know the whole story. From the school source, a group of girls saw her with a male student. You have to ask the school for more information." She told him.

He has to find this person. For revenge.

* * *

**How is it? Before update the story I'll let my friend to read it first and give opinion about it. She like it so far. **

**As the writer, I hope you'll review so I can improve my writing.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –THE TRUTH**

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Makoto screamed out angrily.

He could not go to school for two weeks. There are thirteen days to go.

"Aargh! That stupid bitch! I'll get rid of her right away I find her! Damn rich girl!" Most of his time at home been spent for cursing that girl.

Kimiko's parents are important person and well-known by the peoples nearby. No wonder she got to Kirisaki Daichi High School that is famous with children from riches family and high social standing. Because of that, Makoto social level could not beat her. Not that he is poor, if so, he would not study in Kirisaki Daichi. The girl is just like from VIP family or anything. Stupid of him not think carefully before act. The teacher will believe her more for sure.

DING! DONG!

Someone rang the bell's house. His parents still on overseas and will be back in a month or two because of work. Who else's going to visit him in this morning?

Makoto reached for the front door, unlocked the door. He opened the door, pulled it from inside.

"Who is -" Some force been taking to Makoto, pushed him back inside the house.

It was a forceful way that made Makoto hurt a little. The door been locked by the person that pushed him. In instant, there a strong hit on Makoto's right cheek. By that sudden punched, he fell sat on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Makoto shouted angrily. He very pissed of right now after the incident, and now, someone just entering his house and hit him.

His eyes widen as he saw the person that standing in front him.

"Furuhashi, you…"

Makoto almost feared of Kojiro. Never had he seen Kojiro this mad, he usually calms even something happen. Kojiro looked really angry like nothing can stop him now.

"This is just a little from what you had done to MY sister." His word sounded forceful, like some pressure been held through the words.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Makoto stood up, defended himself.

"I may be a bad boy, but I'll not do something that will hurt Naomi. We're a team. I'm just past by that place and I saw her. I tried to help her that time. You can ask Naomi, she know the truth." He added to prove his words.

"Stop lying! How can I believe you? You hurt people during the game. It's not impossible you'll do that Naomi," replied Kojiro with high tone.

"I'm not lying!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a sudden silent. Kojiro had shouted angrily. His breath seems uncontrollably, he was too angry. He could not hold his anger anymore.

"Hanamiya Makoto, this is my first and last warning. Never have you dared to go near Naomi from now on." Kojiro turned towards the door, leaving a frightened Makoto behind.

"Hey!"

He stopped on his track.

Makoto had a small smile, more like smirk. "You look weird, Kojiro. Is there something you're hiding from everyone, or only Naomi? In my eyes, I never see you act as a big brother. It more likes something else." In the end of the sentences, his face turned worry.

Kojiro clenched his fist. "It's none of your business." He walked to the door.

As he unlocked the door, his phone rang. Immediately, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kojiro through the phone.

"Hello, Furuhashi-san. I'm the doctor in charge to treat your sister. Your parents are unable to reach, so that I call you instead. I want to tell that Naomi is conscious."

"Naomi, is she okay?" Kojiro words caught Makoto attention.

"She's fine. No need to worry."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

He hanged out his phone.

"Get me there. She'll tell the real thing." Makoto wanted to follow him, but only received a glare from Kojiro.

"No. I'll go by myself."

Kojiro leave the house.

* * *

*At hospital

He arrived at the hospital by bus. Quickly, he went to her ward.

As he opened the door to her ward, Naomi was walking lazily around the ward. It was a private ward, so it was only her in that room.

The sound of the door open attracted her gaze to the door and saw Kojiro was the one who came. She smiles happily to see Kojiro there.

"Kojiro-nii!" She jumped towards him with a hug. He hugged her back.

"I miss you, Kojiro. You know, the foods in hospital are not bad like they said. It's quite tasty and nutritious." Naomi stated happily. Kojiro only smile to see she was happy.

Naomi released from the hug. She sat at the edge of the bed while Kojiro took a chair to sit near her.

"I need to know something. How this happened? Tell me the truth. Don't be scare." Kojiro asked softly that usually. He might be tired of his own anger before.

She stayed silent. Do not know how to answer his question.

"Is it Hanamiya?" Kojiro sudden guess shocked her.

"No! Not him. He is the one that save me."

"…" Kojiro unbelieves her answer.

"It's true. He saved me from the girls. The girls mistaken me has a date with him. To remember, I saw one of them confessed to Hanamiya before." Naomi explained it to her brother.

Kojiro was speechless. This misunderstand really confused him.

"Even that; please don't go near Hanamiya anymore. He is a dangerous person."

Naomi felt weird. Why Kojiro always tell her that Makoto is a dangerous person? Why he still loyal to him if he thinks Makoto is a bad person?

"I don't think he is bad. He stills a human, right. Even his words can be a lies, sometimes he can be kind. Don't you think so?" She stated her own opinion.

This made Kojiro uneasy. His expression was changed a little. He looks disappointed and angry.

"Did you fall for him, Naomi?"

Her face turned red instantly as she heard his question.

"N-No! I mean- It's not-" She could not talked normally.

"So that how is it."

Kojiro stood up. Naomi shocked with his sudden reaction. She thought he wanted to leave.

Before she could react completely to the situation, a pair of lips smashed with her. She could not react. It's like an electric impulse been charged to her. Her heartbeat became faster.

Kojiro had kissed her. It was a soft kiss. He let her go, but their faces still near each other that their nose touched.

"Can you not see me as your brother? When you only call me by my name, I was so happy. Before I realized, in your eyes, I'm only your big brother." He whispered softly in sad tone.

Immediately, she pushed him away from her. "NO! Kojiro is my brother! You can't-"

"We're not blood-related."

She almost could not believe that she would hear that words. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's a lie. Don't tease me like that." She wanted to believe it only a joke.

"I'll tell you the truth. There's no need to keep it a secret. One day, you'll know anyway. I'm sorry." He gazed on her with sad look.

"It happened many years ago when I were five years old. My parents wanted to tell you, but day by day went before we realized it and now you're sixteen. If that accident did not happen, we'll unable to know each other. Your parents died in the accident, we also involved in it but not as bad as your family. It happened during summer holiday. My mother always wanted a daughter, when she heard there a family died and only their daughter alive, it was like a miracle for her. It likes a fate. They love you very much. I'm so envy of you. For a long time we grow up together, I did not expected that I'll fall for you. I realized it when you're becoming close with Hanamiya. I can't stand it. It kills me.

His voice was forceful. He did not want to tell it, but he need to.

"What should I do, Naomi?" He was sad.

"Please leave me alone for now." Naomi lay on her bed. She covered her whole figure with a blanket. She could not look at him. Not after what he told her.

Kojiro only gazed on her with sadness in his eyes. He knew, this would happen if he told her. There was no return.

Their life will completely change from now on.

* * *

**First of all, sorry Hanamiya's fan. I want to change the plot and my friend say she okay with it. Don't worry this is still HanamiyaXoc.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – FIRST WISH**

The room was completely in silent. Neither of them makes a single sound. It took ten minutes before Kojiro finally gave in to wait for her to react.

"I'll be back. Get well rest." He stated before carefully leaving the room.

The door made a clicked sound when it closed.

Under that white blanket, her tears formed under her eyes. The pillow under her head wet from the tears. She sobbed silently.

Her heart was really hurt. It could not be cure by any medicine. It was so much pain.

She felt lonely.

Makoto carefully went in through the main entrance of the hospital. He covered his head with his black hoodie. Hopefully nobody will know him.

He went to the information counter.

"Is there someone named Furuhashi Naomi?" He asked in a lower tone.

A nurse that in-charge typing something in the computer.

"Yes. She in a room number 2-3A." She answered.

Not to waste any time, he immediately waited for a nearby lift. However, the lift took a long time to arrive.

Quickly, he went to the second floor by the stairs. He ran through the stairs without a rest.

As he arrived on the second floor, he pushed the door to a corridor near the second floor lift. Unfortunately, he saw something bad. Hurriedly he hid behind the door.

Kojiro was waiting for the lift.

TING!

The lift arrived and Kojiro went in with other peoples.

Makoto calmed again. He did not have the feeling to meet Kojiro now. Not after he punched him on the face. By the way, it leaves a bruise under his right eye. He hated how he looks right now.

There was no time to waste. He went to the ward right away after Kojiro out of sight.

He stood there in front of a personal ward with 2-3A plate on the door. Slowly he pushed the door open, but it felt kind of difficult to do it. It was also been pulled from the other side at the same time.

As the door opened, he met eyes to eyes with someone he knew. He a little shocked even he had decided to meet her.

"W-What are you do-" Of course Naomi the one most shocked here.

Makoto dragged her back inside of the room. It was a personal ward, so nobody in there except for this two.

"I'm not here to harm you or anything. You need to help me get out from this problem or I can't join any event for the rest of my high school life." He stated. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed in the room. He surely very exhausted to come here. Naomi did not move a bit.

"You should not be here." Naomi said with sad voice. She did not look at him, her eyes only staring a hole on the floor.

Makoto felt weird with her behaviour. It was not always like this. Usually she would have been a shy little girl.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You look bad, shorty." Some of his part was worried about her without unknown reason. He stood and came near her.

"No. YES! Everything is wrong. I'm the one who should not be here." She replied angrily. Her voice rose than usual. The tears started to form on her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" It was kind of annoying when someone starting to shouted at you without an unknown reason.

"Just keep quiet! I'm sick of this. For years, I had live in the beautiful dream that was so real to me. But now, it is only a nightmare! How many people that lie to me all this time?!" She said sternly. She was crying.

"H-Hey!" Makoto did not know how to react with this situation. He so confused right now.

Never face this situation before, he only dare to hug her to comfort her just like in the drama. She did not push him or anything; only cry harder in his hug.

"I don't know how difficult the situation, but please explain it to me so I can understand." His voice whispered in her ears.

She pushed him off softly.

"I have only you to trust now. Please, for the first time. Help me, Hanamiya-senpai." She sobbed through her voice.

Makoto shocked to hear her wish.

* * *

"Naomi, I'm back." Kojiro arrived in her ward.

Silent. Then, he realized that nobody was there. She was missing. Kojiro panicked.

"Where did she go?" He muttered under his breath.

He got out of the room and searching for her around the hospital. But she was not anywhere.

* * *

Kojiro walked back to the ward after half an hour.

His parents had arrived to look for Naomi. The thing just started to get worst.

"You're here, Kojiro. Where is Naomi? She has been better doesn't she?" His mother asked with hope in her voice. She must really concern about Naomi.

"Mum…" He called softly. No words could escape from his throat. It was just like a curse. It hurts. He did not know how to tell his mother the truth.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She started to worry with Kojiro been like this.

There was no return to Kojiro. Something had been done and he could not turn back the time. It would not happen, if he did not say it. But he also could not deny it. Someday the truth will be revealed. He needs to tell his parents.

"I told her… Everything." He said heavily.

"What?" At first his mother could not understand it. After looking into his eyes, it filled with many emotions; regret, sadness, angry and pain. His mother almost understood it, but she did not want to accept the truth.

"Everything? You don't mean it right? Of course, you're not. Stop joking around, Kojiro. You're not a kid anymore." Tears filled her eyes even her voice was like joking.

Kojiro could not look straight to her eyes. He really regretted it.

"I'm sorry, mum. I told her everything about the past."

His father also shocked to hear it.

His mother grabbed his shirt but not with a strong grip to hurt him. She cried with the tears would not stop flowing on her cheeks.

"You're lying! Why? I should be the one to tell her. Please don't tell me…" She cried harder.

"Calm down, honey." His father tried to not let the thing gotten worst.

"I think she ran away." He slowly said with an almost whisper tone.

Her mother fell on her knees. Hands covered her face.

She cried, and cried. "Naomi…"

* * *

**Your opinion? **

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – LOVELY BUTTERFLY**

A switch flicked on. A living room lighten up by a simple white lamp. The living room only had a simple decoration, it most likely only the necessary furniture in the room; an L-shape grey sofa, a big LED television, a family picture on the grey-painted wall and a small wooden Japanese style table in the middle between the TV and the sofa. The floor like a chess board coloured tiles; black and white.

Naomi jumped on the sofa and lay comfortably. The sofa was just two metres from the glass door. It was already night. She could see the whole busy colourful city through the window. The house was on 15th floor; sure it got a perfect view of the whole city. Tokyo is surely beautiful at night with the colourful light brighten the dark night.

"It's beautiful." She praised the scenery.

"Yeah. It also quiet peaceful here." Makoto walked to the kitchen searching something for something in the fridge.

Naomi approached Makoto, she stood beside him. It was kind of boring when there is nothing to do. She watched curiously what Makoto been searching for.

He straightens his form, and looked straight into her eyes. It was annoying to have someone who always following and curious about something you do.

He sighed. "Just sit at some spot and don't watch me too much. You almost dig a hole through my head."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"You sure are stupid even you got the greatest marks in your exam."

Her expression changed. It was much happier than before.

"You know it?"

"Of course I do. I don't let you be the manager without a reason." He smirked, but not the creepy one, almost like a tease.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." She stated bluntly.

"Where's the topic come from?" She changed the topic just like that.

Naomi pouted. He felt it kind of interesting to see her different expression, not the shy one only. Now that he thought, she is a cry-baby girl. Her look like she will cry if he does not want to follow her request.

"Alright. I'll go to the nearest 24-7 store. Just wait here." He said lazily.

Makoto wore his shoes and went out to buy some food.

Naomi was all alone in the house. She took a look around and caught a sight of the picture. It was a family picture. The picture was taken a few years ago; the date was printed on the corner of the picture. When she thought about it, he never tells anything about himself. He live alone by himself.

The house that they were here right now was his second house, an apartment. He told her, his parents gave this house to him. Nobody knows about this house, except for his parents and Naomi for now. Makoto said it was easy to hide in here than his first house.

* * *

*In the 24-7 store

Makoto bought some food and drinks; such as ready-to-eat onigiri, bento, flavourful bread, a big water mineral bottle and a box of apple juice, and some personal things like toothbrush and soap.

He went to pay for the things.

In the corner of his eyes, he spotted someone. The person queues up behind him to pay at the cashier.

Makoto looked at him after paid. That person had known him instantly.

"Hanamiya, it's rare to see you." That man said. He approached Makoto after he paid at the cashier.

They sat at the bench outside of the store.

"What're you doing here? Your home isn't near here." Makoto asked. Some part of him dislikes this guy.

The man got a good looking. He was a tall man like other basketball player always does. His front hair was quite long and reaches to over his eyes, almost touched his glasses. He wore his black jacket with red highlight.

"Don't be so mean to me, Hanamiya." His smile was kind of creepy.

"You sure have some important business to go this far, Imayoshi. Don't twist the question."

"I'm on my way to a friend house. She is my childhood friend. I had not seen her for a year. She had been adopted by her now-family since she was four." He told.

"Adopted?" Makoto remembered something back then. 'I just find someone with the same problem,' he thought.

* * *

*Flashback

"I have only you to trust now. Please, for the first time. Help me, Hanamiya-senpai." She sobbed through her voice.

"H-Help you? For what?" He gotten more confuse than before. This was the first time someone dares to seek for help from him.

"I can't face Kojiro and my family anymore. Please for a while. Take me away with you."

Makoto almost shocked to hear her wish. The sentences sounded something different than the situation even he knew she did not mean it in bad way.

"But why?" He could not help her without unknown reason.

"Please, I can't… with someone that not my brother…not my real family…" She cried even harder. Her voice was sobbing. It was difficult for her to say the words.

Once in a thousand his life time, unbelievably he would said something to help the other. "I don't understand."

"Please! I'll tell you later. For now, I don't want to be here."

Makoto thought deeply. It's a heavy decision.

"Okay, but you've to tell me later. I'll not cooperate with you anymore if you broke your promise or do something bad to me."

Naomi almost smiles to hear it.

"But with a condition, you must pay back my kindness later." Maybe not too kind, he still Hanamiya.

* * *

*End of flashback

"That you meant 'she'? Your childhood friend is a girl?" Makoto asked, continue their conversation.

"Yes, she is my first love though. Hahaha." Shoichi chuckled through his words.

Makoto expression changed. He did not like to talk about love story.

"If you love her so much that you willing to come to her house at this time, just marry her next year after your high school end." He stated lazily. It was like a tease.

"I will, but she is three years younger than me. Other than that, she is a very shy girl and scare of unknown male. I just hope for that three years of waiting she will not fall in love with someone else or…" Shoichi stopped at the midsentence.

"Or what?" Makoto curiously to know.

Shoichi smile turned into a wide creepy smile. "I might end up do something in forceful way to take her away. Kill the man, maybe?"

Makoto was silent. His eyes widen to hear it.

"Hahaha. I am joking. Don't make that face." Shoichi smile like usual again.

"Whatever. Someone is waiting for me." Makoto stood up from the bench.

"Okay. See you next time. Maybe in the next tournament," said Shoichi in warm tone.

"Maybe." Makoto simply said. He walked on his way to his house.

Shoichi still sat on the bench, drank his hot coffee in silent. His eyed randomly looking around him.

"I miss you, Naomi. Wait for me." He said softly under his breath.

* * *

Makoto opened the door to his house.

Suddenly, Naomi jumped in front him. "Hanamiya-senpai, what did you buy?" She asked cheerfully.

"Something that can be eaten." He replied bluntly.

She pouted. He had no time to deal with her child-like-minded.

The plastic bag was put on the table. "Eat anything you like." He sat on the sofa after grabbed an onigiri. He ate it.

Naomi took out a bento from the plastic bag. She ate it without a single question. She was really hungry.

"I have something to ask you. Can you tell me what actually happen between you and Kojiro?" He asked suddenly.

The atmosphere changed gloomy.

"…" She was silent.

"Talk." Makoto said, more like command.

She hesitated to say anything.

"I'll call that fish now." He held his phone, dialling a number.

"No! Okay, I'll tell it." Makoto smirked to have his win.

"Then, tell me." He surely would win against her.

She pouted. However, she looked sad to tell the truth.

"Kojiro is not my brother."

His eyes widen in shocked to hear her first sentence.

"He told me everything from how I became a daughter to his family. I wish he would not tell me. If I don't make him mad, he'll not say it."

"Kojiro is not the type to easily get angry. What have you done, bad girl?" Makoto teased.

"It's misunderstood. Don't call me that! He thought it wrongly. It's impossible for me to fall in love with…" She stopped her sentences when she realized to who she was talking.

Makoto chuckled. "You fall in love? Who that guy that made Kojiro mad of jealously?"

Naomi lowered her head. Never did she tell him. It was a disaster. She did not want to look at his face; it was so embarrassing to think back about it.

"Hey shorty, answer me."

"There's no need to know."

"I'll call that fish."

"No!"

"Tell me."

"It's just misunderstood. I'll never fell for that type of guy."

"Then, why're your face so red. You must like him." He smirked.

Naomi held her own face. It was hot. She wanted to dig a hole to hide now. This was so embarrassing.

"Whatever." He stood up and went into his bedroom.

"You can use another room. If you have a nightmare, you can come to my room. I'll happy with that." He said in teasing tone. He smirked playfully.

Naomi was about to explode in embarrassment.

"Just kidding. Don't take it seriously. There also a bathroom in the guest room. You can use it. Good night." He closed his bedroom door after entered it.

This place was quiet peaceful and the scenery through the big window was so beautiful. It cleared her mind from the tension a little.

It was already midnight, but the city was still quite busy. Tokyo, right? The city always operated for twenty-four hours.

Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep on the sofa.

A door creak opened. Makoto walked out silently from his room. He gazed on her sleeping form. His heart beat at fast rate when he saw her face, but calm at the same time. He touched a few strand of her hair and kissed it softly. She was really sleepy that she only reacts a bit with his touch but didn't wake her up.

"I've meet a butterfly."

* * *

**Some of other fans said that Hanamiya's fans are masochist. I don't think he is too sadistic. He must has a good side too.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Lost and Found**

Early in the morning, Kojiro was sleepless for a several days. He closed his eyes his mind would not let him rest. The missing of his younger sister stressed him. He had searched for her nearby but failed. His mother had forgave him and told him that it was not his fault. Secret would not remain forever. But he felt guilty, because he knew that was not the only reason. The stupid feeling he felt towards her was the cause of this. He hates himself. However, some part of him still as her big brother. They had grown up as siblings for many years. How could he think of love?

His phone vibrated on the small table. He silenced it, but the vibration made an annoying sound. This was not a proper time to call him. He was not in good mood. He lazily reached out the phone and answered it.

"Who's there?"

"It's Hanamiya. Naomi is with me. I call you for-" Kojiro suddenly sat up on the edge of the bed. He turned angry.

"What're you doing to her?!" His angry voice filled the room.

"Calm down. Hear me first. I'll explain it." Makoto waited for his response.

Kojiro calmed down a little. "So? Tell me. If anything happen to her, no doubt I have to kill you even if you're my captain."

Makoto chuckled on his words. Even he was serious. "Okay, cool down. Firstly, Naomi is safe. Second, she was the one who suggest this. Third, I don't want to have any trouble so, I'll bring her back to you. But I keep it secret from her."

"Does she tell you anything?"

"Yes. About her adoption to your family."

"That's it?"

"And you fell in love on her."

"…." Kojiro stayed silent.

"Don't worry. I'll not tell anyone. I promise. Let's meet at 12, at the fountain in the town. Bye."

The call was cut off. Kojiro looked at the clock. It was 6 a.m. He got a lot of time. He will reach Naomi soon.

* * *

Kojiro just took a shower. He went out of the bathroom that was on the second floor near his room. There a conversation could be heard from the first floor. They got a guest, he thought.

He put on his casual clothes and went downstairs. His mother stood near the stairs with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. His mother shook her head.

"HOW?!" An angry voice filled the house. It was from the living room. Kojiro dashed to there.

Shoichi stood up angrily in front of his father. Kojiro's father only sat on the sofa with closed eyes, ready for the worst words come out from him.

"You promise! You did take care of her. What's now? I'll not forgive you if something happen to her." His voice was like a mixed of sadness and anger.

"Hey, don't you dare shouting at him!" Kojiro interfered angrily. He needs to defence his father.

"Should I be happy about it?"

"No. It's not my parents' fault. It's me. You can blame me. Do your parents don't teach you how to be good to someone that older than you?" He said truthfully.

Shoichi cool down a bit. He bowed in front of Kojiro's father. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I let my anger control me. Forgive me. It's shocked to hear it. She's too precious to me."

Kojiro's father smiled. "I know. I also will be mad if something happen to my daughter. But I try my best to stay positive."

"Can I stay here until summer holiday? I can help you searching for her." Shoichi suggested. But Kojiro did not like to hear his idea.

"How is the school?" Kojiro's father asked.

"I got a friend to take care of it. Furthermore, there's a week before summer holiday. I'll help you searching for her."

"There's no need. You can go back." Kojiro suddenly said.

"No need to worry. I need to talk to her some important matter."

"I'll tell her for you." Kojiro wanted him to be out of his house as quick as possible.

"It's better if I'm the one say it to her." Shoichi did not want to give up against him. He needed to see her.

"Do what you want." Kojiro walked back to his room with stern look. He was angry.

"I'm sorry. He always likes this when you come." Kojiro's father apologise.

Shoichi seemed did not really mind it. His wide smile never left his face. He knew what Kojiro think of him. As long as he can see Naomi, he did not care about his attitude towards him. But now, he needed to search for her first.

* * *

It was weekend, so the city already crowded with peoples. Even that, their first destination was a boutique. It was almost an hour since they entered it.

Makoto was getting impatient waiting for her to get out from the fitting room. "How long you want to stay in there? Hurry up!"

"I think it's not suit me at all." Naomi said from the other side. There a low self-esteem in her voice.

Naomi got no other clothes except from the day she ran away. Makoto did lend her some of his clothes but her figure was just too small. It not suits her.

She needed nice clothes. If Kojiro saw her in messy state, he might kill him. However, she did not know how to choose her own dress and kept looking around thinking what will suit her. Usually she went out shopping with her mother, now she was not here, there was only him. Because of that, Makoto ended up be the one to choose whatever dress that he thought might go well on her.

"Is it okay for me to step out?" She asked shyly. Makoto was annoying right now.

"Just get out from there. Don't waste my time." He got a headache to deal with her so shy self.

Naomi stepped out of the room slowly. Her hands were on her chest like she was making a wall between herself with surrounding. Her face was crimson red from shyness when she saw Makoto almost blushed to look at her.

She was in short sleeves yellow dress matched with an orange knee-length frills skirt. He also got her a pair of cute yellow heels, only an inch high.

Naomi panicked when she saw her looked at her differently than usual. "Is it something wrong?! It's bad?!"

He laughed. "Of course not, you're cute. It's suit you well." He honestly praised her. She became redder of shy.

Makoto looked at her carefully. He noticed the red ribbon she used to tie her hair. It was always there. She never changed the colour.

"Let me change it a bit." He went near to her. She shocked with his closeness to her.

He pulled off the red ribbon from her hair, letting her hair waved freely from the ribbon.

"It's better like this." He stated.

She looked in the mirror that was in the boutique. "You're right."

"You don't need the ribbon anymore. Just let your hair like that." Naomi took the ribbon from his hand. She held it like it was important to her.

"Is it really important to you?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

Makoto felt bad for it. "Let's go. I'll pay for your clothes." He paid at the cashier. They went out from the boutique.

* * *

After a few steps from the boutique, she felt eyes were on her. It made her uneasy. She kept held Makoto's green sweater like a little child. He did not mind it as long she not causes him any trouble.

When they went far into the city, the area became crowded. There were so many peoples there.

She accidentally let go of his sweater and separated from him. Her hold was not strong enough. She became clueless and afraid. She was not getting use with the crowds; usually her parents or brother would lead the way, now she was alone.

Naomi ran back to the direction she lost Makoto, hopefully to catch up on him. Unfortunately, she ended up at the corner of an empty street. She scared. Her eyes were watery from the tears.

"Hey little girl, want to join us?" A man spoke to her.

She looked up to see a group of male teenager. Some of them look like juvenile.

"Don't cry. We're here. You can play with us." The other man said with a sinister smile.

Naomi wanted to run away, but they were surrounding her, blocking her way from passing them. One of them held her shoulders.

"No!" She screamed.

"We'll not do anything. Come on! Let's play with us." The man laughed.

She struggled to escape. The men seemed to play around her. Their play became more aggressive.

"Onii-chan!" She cried out.

A man fainted after got punched on the face.

"Who's there dare to go against us?!" One of them shouted.

Kojiro stepped closer to them. From his expression, he looked so angry that look like he could devour all of them. Makoto was with him. They settle down all of them without a word. Kojiro almost kill a man but stopped when he heard Naomi was crying.

Naomi was so scared that she unable to stand up. She sat on the floor with her hands cover her face. She cried so hard. Her eyes were red.

Kojiro kneeled down in front her. He held her hands. Her eyes were swollen.

"I'm here. Don't cry anymore." He softly said.

"Kojiro-nii, I'm sorry!" She cried in his hug. He rubbed her back slowly to calm her down.

"I know." He replied. She cried until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Kojiro carried her on his back. She sleeps soundly. Makoto walked beside him. The atmosphere was stern. They still hardly to face each other after everything that happened to them.

"You arrived early than we promised." Makoto teased.

"I'm not promise anything. You're the one who decide it by your own." Kojiro replied uninterestingly.

Makoto clicked his tongue. "At last, she called out for you. She has a brother complex over you. Even you said you don't care of her, you still come the way here. She is really fond of you, no matter how your attitudes towards her. You still have a good side that she notices."

"Shut your tongue." Kojiro harshly said. "I still not forgive you yet. You also almost make her in dangerous situation. I'll think what I want to do with you later."

"I'm praise you honestly. And forgive me, okay? I send her back to you. It's nice that she get no hurt when she's in my care."

"She's just in danger a while ago, don't you remember?"

Makoto sweat dropped.

It was silent a while.

"In the end, she likes someone else. I'm only can be her brother for the rest of my life. If it can make her happy, I'll accept the fate." Kojiro told him with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Really? Who the man? It's cute he can make you jealous to death." Makoto laughed. He tried to cheer him up.

Kojiro did not see his point there. "She doesn't tell you?"

"What?" Makoto wiped the tears from his eyes. He laughed so hard.

"I'm grown up with her, so I know most about her. She afraid of unknown people especially man. But she very fond to you and even asked for help from you."

Makoto stopped in his track. Kojiro also stopped and looked at him. His face looks like he just wakes up from sleep to tell if it is a dream or real.

"You don't mean 'you' is me, right?" Makoto did not know if he wanted to laugh on this joke.

"I'm not talking to a ghost. I don't believe it at first, but after she ran to you to escape from me, I almost think she is a masochist to ask a help from the man that bullied her before." Kojiro said bluntly.

Makoto blushed. He felt like daydreaming. It was impossible for this innocent girl to fell for a sadistic like him. It still could not be sure yet, but what if it true.

How can a butterfly fall for a spider?

* * *

**They reunited again. How is that? **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – You're Mine**

The men in the house stared on him. It was completely an awkward silent. Time felt like it moves so slowly. Tick sound of the clock filled the space.

Makoto bowed down his head in apologise position, mostly towards Kojiro's father. He deeply bowed down. It's not usual for him to apologize to anyone, but Kojiro decided this as his punishment for collaborated with his sister and made his parents sad of her lost. He would push his ego just for now.

"I'm so sorry for make you worry for her. I shouldn't follow her decision without thinking her parents feeling. As her senior and her brother's friend, I need to advise her instead I let her decided by her own. I'm really regretting my behaviour. Please forgive me." He stated calmly, his head still bowed down.

Kojiro's father smiled. "It's okay. You've make a right decision before it's too late. Thank you for accompany her when she was in trouble. I'm glad you helped her during the time she felt lonely. She must too shock to know her family now is not her real family. I'm also should apologize to you for make you involved in this situation."

"Thank you. You're so kind, sir." Makoto praise him.

Kojiro a bit guilty for hurt him before without investigate first. "I've called the school. They said, you can come back next day. You need to meet the headmaster in the morning with her to explain the situation."

Makoto was too happy to hear it. The next tournament just in few months, no way he'll miss the event. His happy moment disturbed when he saw Shoichi's smiling face. When he was smiling, there's not many good things will happen.

Now that he remembered the time when they talked together before, his childhood friend is Naomi herself. He suddenly felt a little hurt and confused with his feeling. Shoichi told him, he loves her very much more than just a childhood friend. And he knew, his joke was not a joke. He knew how bad Shoichi could be when it's about the thing he likes. There's still way because nobody know his feeling towards Naomi. It's just a little like, he still could turn back. But, is it that easy?

"It's almost dinner. Please join us, Hanamiya. Her mother must be really excited to cook a lot of dishes later for her lovely daughter. You need to help us finish it." Kojiro's father stated while laughing. Makoto smiled in response with worry in his heart. Shoichi kept eyeing him since then.

"Yes! Naomi must be happy with this." Shoichi said to him happily.

Makoto need to ready for the worst.

* * *

Naomi stayed in her room with her mother. Her eyes kept staring on the floor. She was not able to look at her mother's eyes. She must be upset of her.

It's true that they were not her real family that they not connected through blood. For past 12 years, they had gave her their love that she may can't feel it if they don't take her into their family. She has a lovely mother, a responsible father, and a caring brother; she knew he really care on her even he always deny it. Her life was perfect. Not completely perfect, but she got all the main things that she need in her life.

"I'm sorry, mum. I'll never repeat it. I'm promise." She softly said like whisper. She was afraid that her mother will be really upset of her.

She was ready for her mother to shout angrily at her. Instead, it's silent. Later, she heard her mother crying. However, her mother was smiling at the same time. She hugged her small figure dearly.

"Don't do that again! Please don't leave anymore. Do you want to die?"

Naomi couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried out and sobbed a lot. She hugged her mother. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I miss you, mum."

Her mother rubbed her back, comforting her. "Yes, I miss you too, my little baby."

* * *

"Itakadimasu."

They ate dinner together in the dining room. Her mother was too happy and cooked a lot of dishes, mostly Naomi's favourite.

"It's delicious." Naomi stated happily. It made her mother happy.

"Eat as much as you want if you love it." Her mother replied to her statement.

"Hmm!" She nodded happily as she continues to dig in on her food.

Her father suddenly asked while looking at Shoichi. "What's important thing you want to tell Naomi?"

"Important?" Naomi looked at Shoichi curiously.

"Yeah. Maybe later after dinner, it's no good to talk in front food. It's too delicious that we need to enjoy it." He answered with smile.

The dining room was so merry. Although that, not all of them were in happy mode. During dinner, sometimes Shoichi would watch over Makoto and sometimes Naomi, from corner of his eyes. His gaze hid some dark feeling in it.

After cleaned up the table, Naomi helped her mother washed the dishes. Meanwhile, the men were in the living room excitedly in conversation of basketball. Shoichi was not there.

He called Naomi in the kitchen. Her mother gave her permission to let her go. She was also curious with what he wanted to ask her.

They sat on the bench outside of the house in their backyard. The night breeze felt cold as it touched their skin. Stars filled the spaces of the night sky. It was a calm and beautiful moment.

"What is it, Shoichi? Is it really important?" Naomi asked curiously. She impatiently waited for him to tell her.

"You seem excited with it. Calm down, I'll tell you anyway." He smiles sweetly.

Naomi blushed. "O-Okay."

He looked straight into her eyes, really focus on her. "There still a year before I graduate. In mean time, I want you to wait for me."

"…" Naomi kept silent. There's something unusual aura here.

"I love you, Naomi. Not as childhood friend, more than that. When I graduate, I want you to marry me and I'll be your guardian at the same time. You'll live with me. It's better than with this family."

She stood up and confronts him face to face. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you. But, it's too sudden; I never thought of it, you're like brother to me. Moreover, I'll stay in this family as their daughter forever. It doesn't matter if my life can getting better, but I appreciate with what I've now. In the future, maybe something will change between you and me. For now, I can't think of you more than that, Shoichi."

He clenched his fist, hiding it from Naomi sight. His lips curled into smile, forceful smile.

"I saw it, the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You not realize it yet, right? The same goes for him. There's a little feeling that you like him, but you still deny it. It's just too nice."

"S-Shoichi…" She knew something didn't right.

He grabbed her left arm and yanked her towards him, making her fell on his body. His lips just too near to her ear, hot breath made her body shiver.

"I don't care if you realize it or not. I'll not let your heart have a tiny bit feeling for anyone. I'll make sure you'll be only mine."

* * *

**Now Hanamiya get a rival. How is it? Sorry if you don't like it.**

***I edit some of the chapters. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Small Gap**

The first day of the week, Makoto arrived early at school. He on the school rooftop, in his hands was a book. The silent morning interupted with loud bang of the opened door.

He closed the book, looking at the person who disturbed his great morning. It's Kazuya.

"The teachers have the meeting now." He noted to him.

Makoto went past him and climbed down the stairs to the meeting room.

* * *

Outside of the meeting room, Naomi was waiting for Makoto to be there. By her side was Kojiro. He accompany her.

"He'll be late. You can go in first. He not selfless to think how long other wait for him." Kojiro said in his usual calm voice.

"He'll be here. Just a while." She replied.

His grey orbs looked at her. "What you think of him actually?"

"In which way?" She looked back.

"Everything. You seek for help from him that time. Do you trust him that much?"

She opened her mouth to say something but it seemed she couldn't explain it. Her mouth closed, clenching her hands.

"I-..."

"Hanamiya." Kojiro called his name.

She stopped herself from say it. A few steps of his shoes made clear sound in the silent hallway.

Makoto touched the knob of the door. "Come on. You'll fight that bitch back right now."

She nodded to his phrase. "Yes." A weak smile formed on her face.

As always Naomi is the type that let someone went first. Before she entering the room she paused her steps near Kojiro.

"He is more than a normal friend."

Kojiro leaned on the wall with his eyes close. "I already know it. Thanks."

Naomi will face one of her fear in this room.

* * *

Around ten peoples in the meeting room. Her palms sweaty from nervousness. This is not her comfortable surrounding, peoples too focus on her. She didn't like this awareness. There is no other option if she wanted to save Makoto from being suspended from school, and also for the sake the basketball club, they need Makoto in their team.

A mid-age man with few strains grey hair read through a set of paper carefully. He flipped the paper and read the next page. The papers settled down on the coffee table front him.

He looked tensely at Naomi. "Are you really sure Makoto was not the person that hurt you during the time?"

"Yes." She answered.

"If it was not him, who is the real person? Is that person in this room?"

"Yes. It is Kimiko. Also with her friends that not in this room."

The brunette protested. "Hey! Why I involve in this matter? Just tell them it is Hanamiya. I don't have any reason to harm you."

Naomi looked straight into her eyes. She didn't flinch. She need to be brave, even a little, not that she told a lie.

"You have. You like Hanamiya but he rejected your confessesion few days before you meet me. I heard it, he rejected you badly. And from my observation, you must mistaken me for something else to be related to Hanamiya and attacked me since I am the only girl in the club. But you're mistaken, I am there because of my brother. Your jealously lead you into the darkness." She stated boldly.

Kimiko gritted her teeth holding back her anger. She didn't expected Naomi could be like this. She just a weak shy little girl back then. If this going on, she'll fall in her own trap.

Naomi's parents glad to see their daughter could go through this by her own. There no need to afraid. Naomi was doing the right thing.

"Thank you." Makoto said in whisper to Naomi. She tried to hide her blush.

The principal was thinking the evidence in their conversation. He need more to confirm this.

"How about you, Kimiko? Anything to say." He doubted her.

"Of course." She said with confident, hiding the fact she was nervous. Her palms sweaty. "Hanamiya has always be known as 'bad boy' in school. There no doubt that he is the player in this event. He doesn't has nice discipline record. When Naomi went missing, don't you ever think that he threaten her. He also lives alone and to take Naomi with him, there must be a chance he does something bad to her. Or maybe the otherwise, we can't always trust innoncent look girl."

"Damn you!" Makoto almost charged to her. Then his sleeve pulling back by Naomi.

"Calm down. There is no use." She slowly said.

Makoto pulled his arm harshly to make her hands let go his sleeve.

"NO!" Anger obviously on his face. "She foul-mouthed you and you just keep your head down ?!"

"Love-quarrel ?" Kimiko smiled widely to her plan.

The principal hit the table with his palm. Both went silent.

"Now. It's your turn Hanamiya. Prove it that you're not guilty."

"I can't prove anything. But I can tell you what this stupid brunette and her friends did to Naomi in the washroom. She recorded a video but I've threw the memory card and the phone in the toilet. During Naomi missing, I went to see her to ask her to help me clear my name from the thing I didn't do. But I came in wrong time, she had problem with her family and it had solve. I've told you everything I know and I can't accept it if the real person who harm her don't get punishment."

The principal taped his fingers on the table.

"Wait outside. I need to discuss it first."

* * *

During waiting outside of the room, Makoto separated Naomi away from Kimiko. He also didn't bothered to talk with the girl anymore. Naomi had trying her best, he couldn't destroyed her effort.

Ten minutes passed, a teacher called them in.

The principal keep his serious look. "We have reach our agreement. With your explanation, it's not good enough so we add more evidences that we heard from the students. I'm sorry though to say this."

There was short silent. "Kimiko alongside the students who with her will get suspend from school. For Hanamiya, you can come to school normally and lead your basketball club again. Thank you for your cooperation. Dismiss."

Kimiko's parents that came obviously embrassed with their daughter. They went out of the room with silent.

* * *

Makoto and Naomi went to the gym after a long time. Kojiro was in charge to be a sub-captain because Seto just too lazy and sleeping somewhere in the gym hall.

" Yo, Hanamiya! " Seto woke up when he heard the door opened and saw them.

"Naomi-chan! You're back!" The orange headed shouted out excitedly.

"Get away from my sister." Kojiro demanded boldly almost shout.

"Aww~ You totally have sister complex. I've said so." Kazuya teased.

Kojiro didn't say anything but gave him a glare.

"Nice to meet you all." Naomi greeted happily but blushing at the same time since they not meet each other for a while so it a bit uncomfortable.

Makoto just walked out from the change room with his jersey on. With mischievous smile he said, "Now, welcome to the hell of training. Don't think I'll be lovey dovey because I just come back."

"No..." Some of them whined.

"20 rounds! Now!"

* * *

"You need to tell her." Kojiro said to Makoto.

They just finished their training. Kojiro started a conversation while they were sitting far away from other.

"What? No way. Why you think that?" Makoto questioned him back.

"Just to remind you that I'm not blood-related to her. I can be your rival." He answered with monotone voice yet dead glaring look.

"I'll think on it. "

"Don't wait too long. I'm okay if it's you but not that creepy Toõ's."

"Oh. You mean Imayoshi. He scared me off during our dinner before. His look could kill me."

Kojiro stood up from the bench. "I want to take a shower before going home." He walked away. "And I think it's okay for both of you. I approve it. Get her now before I take her back and you'll regret it."

"Wait!" Kojiro looked back when Makoto called.

"I'll walk her home today." Makoto said with monotone yet a small blush formed on his cheeks. Luckily his hair helped to cover the blush.

Kojiro nodded in reply. As he went to the bathroom, his lips curved upward, smiling.

* * *

Kojiro spotted a man wearing red-black sweater was waiting front just beside the schoolgate. He also saw Kojiro and responded walks towards him.

"What do you want here? It's annoying to see Toõ's here." Kojiro monotonely said stating at Shoichi's jacket.

He chuckled. "Not like it'll cause you any trouble. You seem never to like me as always."

"I admit that. Who'll like a two-faced fox like you? "

"Fox? That's great too. I love fox." Shoichi looked sharply into his eyes. "Especially cute little fox. Your sister is that type right. Innoncent and pure."

Kojiro didn't feels threaten with his words.

"My sister isn't a liar fox like you. She's a butterfly. Unfortunately for you, a spider wants her too." Kojiro smirked and walked to his way.

Shoichi clenched his fist. He didn't wait for Naomi to walk out from the school since he felt something happen.

Running towards the school's gym hoping that his nightmare will not be true. He wouldn't lose her after all this time he waiting for to get her and now someone wanted to steal it from him. His heart beated faster than ever from the running and frightening.

He stopped when he saw Naomi, almost smiling. But his smile disappeared just in a second.

* * *

Everyone has going back earlier than usual. Normally Kojiro will wait for her before going back but today he missing in a second. Then she spotted Makoto near the gym entrance.

"Ha-Hanamiya-senpai." She called him.

"You're a bit late so Kojiro told me to send you home. He get some important thing to do." He answered the unspoken question in her mind.

"O-Okay..." She felt awkward to walk with him.

They walked side by side to the bus stop not far from there. Makoto didn't like the silentness. He started a normal conversation with her.

"Hmm... Naomi. Furuhashi... I mean Kojiro. He told once you afraid of men. Why?" He asked her, remembering their first meeting.

"Is it matter ?"

"No. Don't answer it if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I just too shy to face new peoples especially when they're the opposite gender than me. But now I'm okay with the team, it does takes time but I can communicate with them without stuttering." She smiled on her improving. "And thank you, Hanamiya-senpai. Because of you I be able to confront her for my own right."

"You're welcome." He smiled too, a small smile.

"Ah! I owe you before during I ran away from hospital. What should I do for it?"

He smirked. " You told me like you trust me so much that I wouldn't make you do something dangerous to you."

Her eyes sadden. "So you want me to do something dangerous? Like jump off from building to building?"

"Why you're so innoncent minded?" He sighed.

The bus arrived exactly when they reached the bus stop. They continued their conversation after getting their sit. Luckily, they still got sit side by side.

"Tell me. I don't want to owe you for a long time. I'll feel guilty for it."

"I'll tell you later. Just wait a little bit." He smirked to see her curious face when wanting an answer. It's cute.

The bus arrived on their destination. They started walking again.

They exactly in front of Furuhashi's house.

"Thank you for walk me home this far." She bowed before heading home.

Makoto held her arm. "Did you forget your deal with me?"

"I'm sorry! " Makoto chuckled to her sudden almost cry-apologize face.

He gestured her to come near to him. She just walked until their gap make Naomi need to look up to see him.

"You're pretty innoncent don't you? " Naomi gave him questioning look.

He continued. "Listen. This weekend meet me at 9. I'll message the place. And do you like someone? Not normal like, I mean like love."

Naomi blushed madly. Then she remembered their position and her feeling. She backed suddenly and covered her red cherry face with bot her hands.

"I-I..." She peeked through her hands and saw Makoto smile to her reaction.

He walked to her and hold her hands away from her face. It was obviously red. She couldn't look at his eyes after what he saying.

"You really love me. It's true. I need to trust Furuhashi next time." He chuckled.

"Kojiro-nii told you.A-aaa... I'm sorry." She tears a bit. She afraid if he will get angry towards her to like him.

"Why I invite you to date if I get angry? "

"You don't?"

"No. I'm really angry." He teased her.

"You do." She cried.

"I'll punish you for it." He smirked.

"B-But..."

She saw him leaning closer. His lips softly touched hers. The feeling is different from her first kiss. She felt to kiss back.

And she did.

Makoto thought of it as approvement as he kiss her deeper and held her head. When Naomi pushed his chest, he broke the kiss.

"Hanamiya-senpai, you almost make me drown and my spine break." She whined and teared at the same time.

"I can make more than that if you get marry with me." He gave a seductive smirk.

She blushed understand what he means.

"We'll meet again tomorrow." He noted to her that half-conscious after that kiss.

"A-ah, yes!" She almost shouted because of the realization. "Thank you. I'll going in for now. Be ca-careful on your way home, Ha-Hanami..."

He held her face near him. She could felt his breath. Her face become redder.

"Just Makoto. If you call me other than thar, I don't know what I'm get to do to you." He warned with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes, I will."

"I'll remember your promise."

He pushed her back softly to her door house. She knocked the door and revealed Kojiro opening the door. He saw Makoto few steps away from them was waving to him and walked away.

Looking down her short sister, he could see what had happening between them. Her peach skin turned red like cherry. She might be blushing so bad.

"Welcome back."

They walked in and closed the door.

Kojiro wondered Shoichi next step. He needed to be more cautious as Shoichi can be unexpected.

* * *

**I did it lastly another chapter. I'm pretty busy with my school life. I don't think I can end this story early, it can take until next year. I promise to update 2-3months once but I failed. I'm so sorry. **

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be update but I'll try my best.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - AN ESCAPE**

In the simple purple theme bedroom, Naomi was doing her homework when she got nothing to do. It's still early in summer holiday but finishing something early would give her much leisure time. She had chemistry workbook on the desk, thinking hardly the way to solve the question. On the right hand holding a pencil, she dribbled various ways to get the right answer on a piece of paper. The paper had full with dribbling yet she still unsatisfied with the answer. It gave her a headache.

She sighed tiring to search the perfect answer. "This is a pain."

"Stupid. Even a kid can solve this. Just remember exothermic released heat and the answer will be negative while endothermic absorbed heat and the answer will be positive."

Naomi looked at her widely opened window. Makoto was sitting there like it a usual hang out place for him. The truth he broke in into her house might sound worst. Better nobody went into her room for now. And with Shoichi stayed in her house, it would be the worst for them to meet up.

"Why are you here? What happen if they saw you?" Naomi dragged him in before he falling back. Her room was in second floor.

He walked to her table taking a pencil and a paper and noted down the correct answer as Naomi observed it. Makoto smiled proudly with his perfect answer. was his specialty, there no doubt he excellent in it. Anyway the question was one of the easiest.

"Okay. Enough with your pride. Thank you for helping me but that doesn't make sense why you're here at this time." Naomi showed him the time on the alarm clock on a small table beside her bed. 8.30p.m..

"We're dating right? I want to take you on a date. Is it wrong?" He answered without a slight guilt.

"Of course it's wrong. Kojiro-nii will definitely kill you if he found you... in my room." Thinking of Makoto in her room was the most embarrassing thing she could imagine. Her cheeks red from the thought as she avoiding eyes contact with him.

Makoto smirked seeing her reaction. " My, my. What're you thinking, huh? I don't know you've a wild imagination." He teased.

"No! It's not that. Stupid, Makoto." She pouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on."

"Where are we- Wait!" Makoto has carried her in his arms.

"Naomi, what so noisy here?" Kojiro walked in unexpectedly. He frozed there when he opened the door and found Makoto there carrying Naomi in his arms. His expression changed. A dark aura emitted from him.

"Sorry, onii-chan~ I'm gonna borrow her a while.I promise to return her back before her bedtime safe and sound." Makoto had one of his leg on the frame of the window ready to jump out.

"You dumbass!" Kojiro charged on him but too late as Makoto already jumped down landing on the ground safely. Naomi was too shocked and speechless with the sudden jump.

"Bye~ I'll bring her back later." Makoto strode away with his princess in safely in his arms. Kojiro shouted out angrily but he just went away.

* * *

Naomi was on her feet again. Makoto let her down when they arrived near a festival. It's the beginning of holiday so there will be several festivals will be held during the school holiday. This was one of it.

"You just broke in into my house just to bring me to a festival. For your information, our front door is always open for the guests." Naomi jeered his action. Makoto stayed with his pride.

"It's no fun if I came from the front door and met your parents asking for approval to take you with me. You're a good daughter to them. Being stubborn sometime could be fun. And it's frightening to meet Imayoshi there." His memories with Shoichi in middle school came back to his mind. The thought only has frightened him.

"What happen to both of you back then?" She curiously asked wondering why he terrified of the Too's captain.

"You better don't know. I don't want to remember it a bit." Makoto avoided to answer it. "Let's get something to eat first. I'm not having a dinner yet."

"You should even though you live alone. It's bad for your stomach to have unusual meal time." Naomi advised him. He poked her forehead.

"Maybe few years later. Someone need to be my wife to cook for me in time. I'm not good with cooking except for the simplest recipe. My taste bud also wanted to eat delicious food most of the time. Fast food not enough for me." His remark made Naomi blushing. He pretty good in making her blushing the most of the time when they were together.

"Are you thinking to be my future wife?" Makoto joked watching her cheeks became redder as she avoiding his gaze. She definitely thought of it.

"You said you're hungry. I'm hungry too. Let's get something to eat." Naomi pulled his sleeve gesturing him to walk.

"Okay, okay.I'm joking. Don't be too mad."

"I don't bring any money with me so you need to pay for 's you fault to bring me suddenly here."

"I know already. I've prepared for it. Everything will be on me. Come on. Choose what you want to eat." He gave her option.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything you want."

"Takoyaki, please." She pointed at the nearby takoyaki's stall.

"Let's get it."

* * *

After more than an hour of wandering around the festival, they had ate various of food and played many mini games from different stalls. It was an exhausting walk but they had fun together. Makoto might be expert in basketball but he also had his own weakness when Naomi beat him in goldfish catching and absolutely he won in basketball shooting. He got them a big pink cotton candy for them to share as he knew she definitely unable to finish it alone. Now, they are sitting on the bench under the big tree watching their the crowds in the festival enjoying their night.

"Do you think I am a good guy, Naomi?"

"Why with the question?"

"Just asking. The whole school know who I am. The perfect actor. Can you believe I'm also part of Disciplinary Committee?"

"No, you liar."

"It's the truth. You can ask Kojiro about it." Naomi showed a tired expression, sleepy since the time almost late. Her right eye was closed while the other half-opened trying to stay awake.

Makoto pinched her soft cheeks playfully. Naomi was so sleepy to mind his playful doing, she smacked his hands away and almost dozed off.

"I think I need to bring you back now." He carried her on his back with her arms around his neck loosely not to choke him. He piggybacked her all the way back to her house.

A quiet and peaceful moment as they on their way together. He could heard her calm breath as she sleeping soundly. If could he wanted to pause the time for a while, this feeling he not used to feel came back in his life. He always felt lonely without a welcoming greet when he arrived at home after school, every meal he had to eat it alone. Most his time seemed to be alone by himself. School. The place he could get any attention he want. He excellent in most things, both academics and sports. People might thought he was flawless. However, he still a human that has weakness. His bad attitude towards the others hid his true feeling.

Now he has friends and someone precious to him that could understand him.

Makoto thought of bringing her back in normal way by the front door than climbing up to her room. It would be tough for him and with Kojiro knew the situation it'll be dangerous. He stopped in his track noticing the four-eyes was there front her house as waiting for them to arrive. Shoichi's smile not like usual, more like a forced smile to control his true feeling, the anger and envy boiled inside him.

"Romantic, doesn't it? Sorry but your trip end here." The Too's captain walked closely to him examining Naomi on Makoto's back. He clenched his fists inside his pants pockets. His usually closed eyes opened staring straightly into Makoto's eyes to intimidate him.

"I already know. I'll drop by a while and then go back." Makoto stated his thought.

"No, Hana-chan~ I'm afraid I can't let you."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, gritting his teeth holding back his anger. "I don't have any business with you anymore, Imayoshi. Don't get in my way." He hissed.

"Get in your way?" Shoichi smirked, raising his head high while looking down at him with intense aura.

"You're the one getting in my way. I wouldn't ever give her to anyone. I'll take her back."

* * *

**I'm truly sorry for long update. I'll have to hold on this story and continue it back early next year. Exams are coming soon so I need to concentrate on study. I reread this story back and thought to rewrite it back to change and correct my writing. And I thought the story is a bit gloomy so I want to write it back with the same plot but have a slight addition to it. Sorry again. I'll be back starting early next ...**


End file.
